This invention relates to receivers and transmitters comprising a plurality of antenna elements and more particularly to those included in radar, radio or sonar systems.
Conventionally, if several tasks have to be carried out simultaneously by such receivers and transmitters, for example, tracking a number of targets or tracking a target whilst searching for other targets, then a number of receivers or transmitters are required, each having its own antenna.